At the present time the very common type of pail that is used to contain paints, roofing compound, adhesives and the like is made of a strong plastic material. The lid of this type of pail is also made of plastic and forms an extremely tight fit on the pail. This tight fit is most desirable to prevent the contents from leaking from the pail if the pail is overturned and also to prevent air from entering the pail on resealing.
Although this type of lid has been desiged to facilitate manual removal, the removal of such a lid is extremely difficult for even the strongest individual. As a result, persons attempting to remove such lids frequently grasp some type of tool in an attempt to pry the lid from the container. Frequently grabbed tools are screwdrivers, knives and the like which possibly are not only unsafe from the point of view of possibly causing injury, but also the operation of the tools to effect opening of the lid is not an easy procedure.
There is a definite need for a tool which facilitates the removal of the present day plastic lid which is securely attached to the plastic pail.